Not your normal kind of babysitter
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: La La Land fic. Mia can't get a sitter, so when someone turns up at her door unexpectedly, she just might have found her knight in shining armour for the evening. ONESHOT


It was hard to find a good sitter in LA.

Either they were anything but reliable, bailing on you at last minute to an attend an audition. Or they were TOO good, meaning that when you really needed them, they were already booked up for the night.

On the _one_ night you needed them as well...

Mia had had a last minute call from one of her favourite casting agents, who was in town for just one night. This proposed movie was going to big, a potential award-winner if the writer's history was anything to go by.

But David was out of town, visiting his sister in Albuquerque who was going through a nasty divorce.

So Mia, to put it lightly, was kind of screwed.

Strutting through her living room on her high heels, she aggressively plumped one of her sofa pillows in frustration, as Ella played on the floor nearby with her stuffed rabbit and some building blocks.

"You ok baby?" she asked the tiny toddler.

Ella gave a giggle, babbling happily. "Yea' Mommy."

Mia wrinkled her nose, so in love, turning away…. just as there came a sudden knock on the front door.

She looked up.

She wasn't expecting anyone, not at this time on a Friday evening anyway.

Mia, blinked a couple of times, before moving over to the front door and hurling it open.

But she stopped wide eyed as she took in the person stood on the doorstep...jacket thrown casually over his shoulder.

"Seb?" she said in what was almost a whisper.

What was he doing here? After all this time.

She had seen him two months ago in his bar...for the first time in five whole years. And even that had brought back memories.

But now, with him standing here...mere inches away from her...it was like an entire lifetime had come flooding back.

He gave her a sad sort of grin.

"Hey Mia," he murmured.

She stopped, her breath catching in her throat.

This wasn't love anymore, this was something else...a sort of yearning for a life that could have been...

But she was happy now. Happier now than she'd ever been before.

And so was Seb by the looks of him.

He was handsome, healthy and tanned. Somehow perkier than he had been all those years ago.

"W-What are you doing here?" she managed to stutter.

But he gave an easy sigh, continuing with that soft smile of his.

"Just thought I'd look you up..." he said glancing up at her porch. "It's been a while, right?"

Mia chuckled involuntarily.

"It's been five years," she said in a slow voice.

"Really? Five years? Has it _actually_ been that long?" said Seb shaking his head.

Mia nodded, giving him a smile.

"Mmmhmmm," she said, placing a hand to her hip. "Five years And you're STILL wearing that polyester suit?"

Seb gave her a playful frown plucking at his pants.

"I'll have you know that this is wool," he retorted, as Mia gave a laugh.

His face brightened at the sound.

There were some good memories there in that laugh...

Her eyes traveled over his face. That same old stupid face...

"You wanna come in?" She asked in a gentle voice, stepping aside.

Maybe this was a bad idea, but it was too late now.

Seb even looked at her a little tentatively for a second, before giving a nod and sliding past her.

"This is a nice place," he uttered glancing around casually. "Your husband must be rich."

Mia smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Actually _I'm_ the rich one…David's just my sweet piece of arm-candy," she said in a playful tone.

Seb glanced at her for a moment smirking back, before tearing his eyes away and stepping a little further into the room.

But he stopped suddenly in his tracks as his eyes suddenly landed on Ella, still sat on the rug, playing happily.

For a moment he didn't move, merely stood there staring at the teeny toddler.

But before Mia could speak to fill the long silence, Seb had swept over to Ella, his face full of utter joy.

"Well, who is this gorgeous girl?" he said in a sweet voice, as the tiny child looked up at him, her mouth hanging open.

Seb, flinging his jacket over the side of the couch without asking, crouched down beside Ella giving her a wide grin.

Mia smiled to herself, watching the pair of them.

"You wanna say hi, baby?" she said in a kindly voice, gazing at her two year old daughter.

Ella seemed to pause for a second before listening to her Mom and giving a small wave.

"Hai," she uttered in a quiet voice, suddenly coming over all shy.

At this, Seb seemed to melt.

"Her name's Ella," said Mia, lifting a hand to her neck self-consciously. "And she turned two just last week. Didn't you sweetie?"

But Ella was no longer paying attention. Instead her focus was on Seb as he began to help her build a small tower out of brightly coloured building blocks.

"You think this should go there?" Mia her heard him ask the tiny girl. "Make it look like a castle fit for a princess?"

Ella giggled giving a nod. "Yea'!"

"Yeah!" repeated Seb happily.

Mia chuckled.

"You're a natural with her," she commented, taking a step towards the pair as Seb settled himself more comfortably on the rug beside the toddler.

The pianist flashed her a grin.

"Well..." he said cheerily. "...if you're ever looking for a sitter-"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I don't think I'll carry this on really, unless there's much call for it….**

 **Would love to hear what you thought.**

 **Please review! :)**


End file.
